October 12, 2016 NXT
The October 12, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 15, 2016. Episode summary SAnitY vs Tye Dillinger & Bobby Roode The NXT Universe was ecstatic about seeing Tye Dillinger and Bobby Roode join forces for the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. The two soaked in the perfectly glorious adulation from the crowd, though the revelries were cut short with their opponents’ arrival. SAnitY revealed themselves as not just a tag team, but a squad of four hooded figures, stalking their way to the ring through a dark haze. The first two to reveal themselves were Sawyer Fulton and Alexander Wolfe, who would be representing their chaotic crew in the match. Fulton and Wolfe pounced on The Perfect 10 from the outset of the match, even letting their cohorts at ringside get a few shots in. Dillinger, who wanted to win the classic in memory of Rhodes, his mentor, soon found himself on his own, as Roode ditched him when the four members of SAnitY stared him down. That spelled the end for the “Glorious 10,” as he fell victim to a devastating double team move that saw SAnitY through to the second round. The punishment did not end there for Dillinger, as the other two members of SAnitY joined in on the attack. The smallest member of the group dove on Dillinger, raining down blows on The Perfect 10 before revealing herself to be Nikki Cross. The last, mysterious member of the crew pulled the furious Cross off Dillinger, before leveling The Perfect 10 with a wheelbarrow neckbreaker. The final member of SAnitY tore away his facemask to reveal Eric Young. In just a few short minutes, SAnitY may have turned the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, and NXT, upside down. Billie Kay vs Liv Morgan After being mocked by Billie Kay and Peyton Royce following her defeat at the hands of Asuka two weeks ago, Liv Morgan was out to get a measure of payback against the “Femme Fatale.” The New Jersey native was aggressive from the opening bell, taking Kay to the canvas, but soon found herself at the mercy of the ruthless Australian. Kay took delight in torturing Morgan as the bout wore on, but the feisty New Jerseyan fought back. Perhaps seeing the writing on the wall for her friend, Royce tripped Morgan at ringside, giving Kay the opening to clobber Morgan with a big boot and pick up the victory. Results * Tag Team Match: SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Sawyer Fulton) (w/ Eric Young & Nikki Cross) defeated Tye Dillinger & Bobby Roode in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament First Round * Singles Match: Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) defeated Liv Morgan Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Andrea D'Marco * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Charly Caruso Image gallery 010_NXT_09152016ca_4206--bc4edd9c4cf43a0837b982241c9614c5.jpg 011_NXT_09152016ca_4232--f82c17024de726696eccf8fbedcdc377.jpg 013_NXT_09152016ca_4285--afa6d1f1eab5472bdb9c2d893ad53780.jpg 014_NXT_09152016ca_4303--73e33beb405ad7b7ace8725cec138c6f.jpg 015_NXT_09152016ca_4329--ad731c85e6ce0eac00202446229eda52.jpg Category:NXT episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Nikki Cross Category:Billie Kay Category:Liv Morgan Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Andrea D'Marco Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso